Big Hero 6: Lethal Protector
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Si bien los Grandes heroes pudieron vencer facilmente a los Siniestros, un mes despues, Hiro empieza a sentirse diferente, y no es el unico, su mejor amigo Miguel Rivera empieza sufrir algo mucho peor que pondra al equipo a prueba, demostrando que todos tienen demonios internos.
1. Chapter 1

**ORIGINALMENTE NO TENIA PLANEADO HACER ESTE FIC PERO A FIN DE CUENTAS NESECITABA CONTAR MAS DE LOS CHICOS, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS…**

Había pasado un mes desde que la Tia Cass y los padres de Miguel habían descubierto que los chicos eran los grandes héroes.

Hiro había empezado su relación con Gogo, y como ella no quiso estar tan lejos de el, se fue a vivir con el a su casa.

Por su parte Miguel le encantaba reunirse en las citas con Hiro y Gogo, fácilmente Gogo podría decir que tenía premio doble.

Por su parte Tadashi seguía en su relación con Honey, pero se daba un tiempo para conocerla mejor antes de dar el gran paso.

Con respecto al resto de los Grandes Heroes, Wasabi era igual que de costumbre, Fred seguía con Abigail, solo que ella ya se había ido a vivir a su mansión con él pues ambos se gustaban desde que eran pequeños, ya hasta algunos en la escuela los apodaban como "la parejita de nerds que no querían separarse".

Con respecto a Baymax, el ya no tenia forma física, si no que estaba integrado en las computadoras de los trajes de los chicos, ya que no podían arriesgarse a perderlo una tercera vez

Esa paz y tranquilidad no duraba mucho, pues Hiro cada noche era atormentado por una terrible pesadilla que parecía muy real, en ella regresaba a la batalla contra los siniestros.

 _Hiro, el con mucha dificultad logro derrotar a Kobayashi, pero una vez que lograra desconectar el aparato solar, el sol no se apago._

 _-No funcionó- exclamo Hiro- ahora que hago!_

 _-Ya no puede pararse- respondio Kobayashi- ahora es autosustentable_

 _-Digame como lo apago- respondio Hiro acercandose a Kobayashi_

 _-... el mar, ahogala, y date prisa- respondio Kobayashi_

 _Miguel por su parte estaba preparandose para usar su nueva arma._

 _-Seguros que funcionara?- pregunto el moreno_

 _-Claro, tu querias tenerlo- respondio Abigail poniendole un aparato similar a un collar en el cuello- listo recuerda como usarlo_

 _-Eso hare- respondio Miguel_

 _Miguel salio de su escondite y emitio su iconico grito de mariachi a los 4 vientos._

 _-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggg!_

 _Aquel grito hizo que el liquido negro se desprendiera de Haldor quien quedo inconsiente._

 _-Yuju! lo logre!- exclamo Miguel_

 _Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho y aquel liquido negro termino adhiriendose a Hiro._

 _-Hiro!- exclamo Gogo quien habia derrotado a su tio Adrian_

 _Aquel liquido negro empezaba a esparcirse sobe todo el cuerpo de Hiro lentamente hasta que lo cubrieron a exepcion de parte de la cara._

 _Hiro con ese liquido negro ahora se sentia mas fuerte, asi que aprovecho esa oportunidad y se empezo a acercar a aquel sol el cual ya era demasiado grande._

 _-Hiro que haces!?- pregunto Gogo preocupada_

 _-Tengo que ahogar a ese sol, es la unica manera- respondio Hiro_

 _Hiro se puso debajo de la base que sostenia el sol y con la fuerza que habia adquirido, con todas sus fuerzas empezo a hundir lentamente el sol hasta sumergirlo bajo el agua._

 _El sol se apago, pero Hiro por toda esa fuerza quedo inconsciente bajo el agua._

 _Sus amigos intentaron sacarlo, pero fue inutil y Hiro ya habia muerto ahogado..._

Hiro despertó de esa pesadilla todo acelerado y sudoroso.

-Hiro estas bien!? - pregunto Gogo

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño- respondió Hiro recuperando el aliento

-Otra vez ese sueño de aquella batalla contra mi tio y aquel sol gigante?- pregunto Gogo

-Si, no se porque no he dejado de soñar eso ultimamente- opino Hiro

Gogo para calmar a su novio durmio abrazada a el, cosa que ayudo a Hiro a dormir mas rapido creyendo que solo era un sueño y que toda la batalla contra los siniestros furea cosa del pasado...


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON SI TARDE UN POCO PERO TENIA QUE ACTUALIZAR MI OTRO FIC,RECUERDEN LOS QUE SEAN NUEVOS LECTORES LES RECOMIENDO LEER LOS 4 FIC ANTERIORES PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAN MEJOR A ESTE, AUNQUE EN EL CASO DE EL DE "La Historia del Tiempo", ESE LEANLO CUANDO LES ANUNCIE QUE YA ESTA TERMINADO, AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Durante los siguientes dias, Hiro segua siendo atormentado por la misma pesadilla sin entender el porque, Baymax le habia dicho que por el estres de la escuela o por alguna secuela mental que su pelea contra los siniestros, pero no era asi, algo de aquel liquido negro seguia unido a el sin que lo supiera.

Era un dia bastante normal, los Nuevos Grandes Heroes habian ayudado a salvar una presa que se iba a derrumbar.

Eso si, al unico al que le costo trabajo hacer su trabajo, fue a Hiro, pues aparte de las pesadillas, habia empezado a sufrir dolores de cabeza.

Esa misma noche, el alcalde de San Fransokio emitio un comunicado

-Muchas gracias a los Grandes Heroes, por rescatar a los civiles de la presa, no se que habria pasado si no hubiera habido nadie ahi, y me gustria invitarlos a una cena en mi casa el viernes por la tarde- respondio el alcalde en las noticias

Y la transmision termino

-Vieron? el alcalde reconoce nuestras grandes habilidades y nuestro intelecto!- opino Fred

-Si, es genial!- exclamo Abigail

-Lastima que el dueño del periodico para el que trabajo no opina lo mismo y nos considera amenazas- opino Tadashi

-Hablas de ese viejo de Jameson?- pregunto Wasabi

-Si, las ultimas fotos que le entregue la semana pasada a pesar de que le gustaron y me pago bien por ellas, lo alcance a oir de que publicarian que nosotros habiamos causado aquel incidente y que lo arreglamos para quedar bien con la ciudad- opino Tadashi indignado

-Donde he visto eso?- pregunto Fred sarcasticamente sacando un comic de Spiderman

-Si... donde?- agrego su novia Abigail

Pero en cierta forma es bueno que alguen de un rango tan grande como el alcalde nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo y reconozca que lo hacemos bien- opino Honey

-Creo que si hicimos bien en no a aceptar en convertirnos en la nueva "Fuerza del Tiempo" o si no habriamos sufrido el mismo destino que la original, todos separados, porcierto, creen que Sherman este molesto por eso?- pregunto Hiro

-Ahorita ya no creo, lei hace poco que ya le propuso matrimonio a su novia y amiga de la infancia Riley Anderson- opino Honey

-La famosa patinadora de Hockey conocida mundialmente?- pregunto Hiro

-Asi es, solo que la boda un no saben cuando realizarla, con todo lo que ha pasado, siendo los unicos que quedan de la fuerza del tiempo, ya me imagino como deben estar, aparte, creo que no falta mucho para que Sherman se convierta en el nuevo dueño de "Industrias Peabody" luego de que sus padres le cedan el puesto- opino Honey

-Oye que Sherman no tuvo otra amiga? una tal Penny Peterson?- pregunto Abigail

-La famosa diseñadora de modas?- pregunto Honey- Creo que si, solo que nadie sabe donde esta, lo ultimo que oi de ella es que esta en los Angeles, que esta embarazada, y que la identidad del padre es desconocida

-Porque algo me dice que Sherman es el padre- opino Gogo

-No creo, Sherman y Penny dejaron de verse desde hace casi un, no cuadra- opino Honey

-Y con respecto al resto del equipo? tu los conociste, no Hiro?- pregunto Abigail

-Algo asi, todo fue mas pelea y trancazos que charlas- respondio Hiro

-Yo medio investigue, de Antonio, su esposa Margo, su hija Alexia, de las hermanas de Margo y la hermana de Antonio, oi rumores aun sin confirmar de que se fueron a la isla donde vive el gemelo de su padre adoptivo- opino Honey

-Hablas de Dru?- pregunto Tadashi

-Si, en cuanto a los demas, de los chicos Arendelle, Westerguard, Biorjman y el chico Losnedahl creo que todos ellos se fueron a un poblado en Noruega con sus familas, con respecto a los chicos que tenian los trajes para encojerse y agrandarse, aun no se sabe, creo que al chico lo perdonaron pero tiene que cumplir con 2 años de arresto domiciliario junto con aquella chica- opino Honey

-Ay ya parenle! que esto ya parece el programa de chicmes de Patty Chapoy que mi mamá veia en Santa Cecilia!- se quejo Miguel

-Ay calmate!- opino Hiro- te he dicho 85000 veces que no seas tan exagerando!

-No exagero, es la verdad, si no me creen vayan a mi casa y veran- sugirio Miguel

-Hablando de eso, a ver si esta semana vamos Gogo y yo por los zapato que les encargamos- opino Honey

-No se olviden de mi- agrego Fred

-No se preocupen ya sus zapatos deben estar listos, pero con los problemas de produccion en mi casa es un tanto mas dificil- explico Miguel

-Problemas de Produccion? crei que la tecnologia de aqui los ayudaria a hacerlos mas rapido- opino Honey

-Si los ayuda, pero ya saben en un principio les costo adaptarse a esa nueva tecnologia, en especial mi abuela- explico Miguel

Mientras tanto los fantasmas de Imelda, Hector y Coco los veian desde la ventana.

-Se nota que tu negocio de Zapatos si dio frutos, o no Imelda?- opino Hector

-Vaya que si- opino Imelda- algo tenia que heredar a futuras generaciones, verdad hija?

-Si que si- opino Coco

Mas tarde los chicos se despedian incluso Honey y Gogo, pues tenian que hacer algo en la universidad.

-Nos vemos mañana Miguel! saludos a tu hermanita!- se despidio Hiro

-Gracias!- se despidio Miguel alejandose

-Se nota que tu y el si son amigos- opino Tadashi

Mas tarde Mientras Hiro, Tadashi, Cass y el Gato Mochi dormian, afuera de la casa, un desconocido agarro una luz de bengala y la arrojo a la casa de Hiro por la unica ventana que estaba abierta, no falto mucho para que la casa se empezara a incendiar...


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDON POR TARDAR, PERO HE TENIDO QUE ACTUALIZAR EL OTRO FIC, PERO SE LOS COMPENSARE CON ESTE CAPITULO LARGO, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Momentos antes en casa de los Rivera...

-Miguel! despierta!- excmao la abuela Elena dandole a Miguel un chanclazo

-Abuela! ahora que quieres?! no vez que estoy durmiendo?!- se quejo Miguel

-A tu madre se le acabo la masa y quiere que vayas a comprar mas!- respondio Elena

-Es en serio? a esta hora?- se quejo Miguel

-Anda ve y deja de quejarte!- reclamo la abuela Elena

Miguel a regañadientes se levanto de su cama y se vistio y en eso se dio cuenta de que su hermanita menor estaba despierta y viendolo.

-Vaya, que sorpresa que estes despierta Coco- opino Miguel

Nota de Autor: Segun investigue y hasta donde se, la hermana menor de Miguel que vimos al final de la pelicula, tambien se llama Coco como su bisabuela.

-Migue!- exclamo la pequeña Coco quien ya tenia casi 2 años de edad

-Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas para mamá, orden de la abuela, no me tardare.

Miguel tomo su guitarra, salio de su cuarto y recibio el dinero de su madre de su madre y fue a comprar la masa.

Mientras Miguel salia de su casa, se topo con su perro Xolosquintle "Dante".

-Vienes conmigo?- pregunto Miguel

El Xolosquintle solo ladro en contestacion.

Miguel salio de su casa acompañado de Dante y en su camino a comprar la masa se puso a cantar...

 _Aterrizando en un sueño  
Voy navegándome la vida  
Hoy me regalo este nuevo día  
Si, si, la luna siempre me guía  
No siempre entiendo el presente  
Pero le busco la salida  
Mejor estar herido que ausente  
Mejor soñar que echarse a la suerte  
Mejor la vida cuando se siente_

 _Si me miras sé que me descifras  
Si te miro yo también lo haré?, lo sabes bien  
Este camino es como un libro abierto  
Y si hoy es el último día de mi vida  
Vida mía todo lo daré  
Seamos uno andemos el mundo  
No hay nada que no podamos juntos_

Mientras Miguel seguia cantando, en su mente se imaginaba como si el y su hermanita Coco la cantaban juntos.

 _Andamos por el camino  
Siguiendo solo el horizonte  
Llevo en mis ojos melancolía  
Si, si, la luna siempre me guía_

 _Yo sé que tienes otra vida, yo tengo la mía  
Todos tenemos en la vida, abierta alguna herida  
A veces vamos por la vida buscando salidas  
Mejor soñar que echarse a la suerte  
Mejor la vida cuando se siente_

 _Si me miras sé que me descifras  
Si te miro yo también lo haré?, lo sabes bien  
Este camino es como un libro abierto  
Y si hoy es el último día de mi vida  
Vida mía todo lo daré  
Seamos uno andemos el mundo  
No hay nada que no podamos juntos_

 _Tú le das luz a mi vida  
Cuando me miras tú me iluminas  
Por el resto de mis días  
Agua bendita sana mi vida  
Tu le das luz a mi vida  
Cuando me miras tú me iluminas  
Por el resto de mis días_

 _Mejor soñar que echarse a la suerte  
Mejor la vida cuando se siente_

 _Si me miras sé que me descifras  
Si te miro yo también lo haré, lo sabes bien  
Este camino es como un libro abierto  
Y si hoy es el último día de mi vida  
Vida mía todo lo daré  
Seamos uno andemos el mundo  
No hay nada que no podamos juntos_

 _Si me miras sé que me descifras  
Si te miro yo también lo haré, lo sabes bien  
Este camino es como un libro abierto  
Y si hoy es el último día de mi vida  
Vida mía todo lo daré  
Seamos uno andemos el mundo  
No hay nada que no podamos juntos  
Juntos, juntos_

Miguel termino de cantar y justo en ese momento habia llegado a la tienda la cual aun a altas horas de la noche seguia abierta, compro la masa y tomo regreso a su casa.

Pero su viaje de regreso fue interrumpido cuando un grito se oyo.

-Auxilio! fuego!

Miguel por su curiosidad fue a ver y se mortifico al ver que era la casa de Hiro la que se incendiaba.

-No puede ser!- exclamo el moreno- ven Dante!

Miguel y Dante corrieron a la casa en llamas a rescatar a Hiro, Tadashi y Cass...


	4. Chapter 4

**PERDON SI EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE ALGO CORTO, PERO ERA LO MAS QUE PODIA ESCRIBIR ANOCHE, PORCIERTO LA CANCION QUE MIGUEL CANTO SE LLAMA "JUNTOS" DE JUANES NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION.**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hiro, el líquido negro que vivía en su interior intentaba despertarlo, pero le era inútil, ya que Hiro se había tomado una pastilla para dormir.

Tadashi por su parte si había despertado, pero no tenía ninguna ruta de escape ni para el cuarto de su hermano, ya que la puerta corrediza que dividía su cuarto de el de Hiro había sido alcanzada por el fuego, y Tadashi sabía que era una mala idea derribarla si solo traía su pijama puesto, y que tampoco le daba tiempo de vestirse, o el fuego se propagaría.

Cass y el gato Mochi por otro lado también habían despertado, pero como ninguno sabía qué hacer, rompieron una de las ventanas y saltaron, afortunadamente los bomberos y la policía ya estaban ahí para rescatarla.

Regresando con Miguel, el moreno había alcanzado a mojarse la sudadera con agua para evitar quemarse.

-Hiro! ¡Voy por ti! - grito Miguel

Con dificultad el moreno pudo llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos, lo malo era que la mayoría ya estaban colapsadas.

-Esto se va a poner feo- opino Miguel-vamos Dante!

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, Honey y G9ogo había llegado en la motocicleta de Gogo.

-Cass! ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Honey angustiada y agitada

\- ¡No lo sé, yo solo desperté y la casa ya estaba en llamas! - exclamo Cass desde su máscara de oxígeno.

Honey y Gogo se preocuparon al ver que la historia se estaba repitiendo.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Miguel.

-Donde está mi hijo? ¡Oímos del incendio y vinimos en seguida! - exclamo la madre de Miguel

\- ¡No sabemos, pero creo que lo vimos entrar a ver si quedaba alguien adentro! - exclamo uno de los bomberos

\- ¿¡Que!?- exclamaron los padres de Miguel mortificados y en eso vieron que estaba la guitarra de Miguel en el suelo

Regresando con Miguel y Dante, el chico logro subir las escaleras y primero fue a buscar a la tia Cass, al principio se preocupó de no encontrarla, pero luego se alivió al ver que unas de las ventanas estaban rotas así que dedujo que ella y el gato habían saltado de la casa para salvarse.

El calor era cada vez más y más fuerte, Miguel con dificultad logro llegar al cuarto de ambos hermanos.

-Hiro! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te sacare! - exclamo el moreno

-Miguel! ¿Eres tú? - pregunto el hermano

-Tadashi! ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto Miguel

-Por aquí! ¡No puedo pasar!

Miguel logro llegar a la puerta que dividía el cuarto la cual ya estaba en llamas.

-Quítate de la puerta!

Miguel con todas sus fuerzas pateo la puerta varias veces hasta romperla.

Tadashi salió, no sin antes agarrar los dispositivos que contenían las armaduras de él y Hiro con la conciencia de Baymax.

-Hay que sacar a Hiro de aquí! - exclamo Tadashi

\- ¡Yo lo llevare, tu lleva a Dante! - exclamo Miguel

Miguel con todas sus fuerzas cargo a Hiro sobre sus hombros.

Entre Miguel y Tadashi intentaban salir de la casa en llamas, los 2 pudieron bajar las escaleras, pero Miguel por no fijarse coco contra un metal oxidado y puntiagudo que le causo una grave herida en la palma de la mano.

-Auch! - se quejó Miguel al ver con dolor como la sangre salía de su mano.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Tadashi

-Me corte! - exclamo Miguel aguantando el dolor de su cortada

-¡Descuida, cuando salgamos le pediré ayuda a Baymax para que te cure, por mientras cúbrete la herida y haz presión para que no sangres más! - indico Tadashi

Miguel obedeció a Tadashi y con la manga de su sudadera se tapó la herida e hizo presión para no sangrar más, pero no se dio cuenta de que algo de ese líquido negro que vivía dentro de Hiro salió y se metió por la herida de Miguel tornándose rojo al tener contacto con su sangre.

Y justo en el momento en que la casa exploto para luego colapsar, Tadashi y Miguel lograron salir.

-Miguel! Tadashi!- exclamo Honey corriendo hacia ellos

-Honey! Gogo! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! - exclamo Tadashi

Momentos después, preparaban al aun dormido Hiro en una ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital, mientras que Miguel era atendido por algunos paramédicos con la cortada de su mano.

Mientras tanto entre las sombras, un joven de cabello blanco, ojos plateados y con un traje simiral al de Capitan america pero en tonos oscuros con una capucha negra, los veía desde la distancia.

-Que suerte que el plan de "La Conquistadora" fallo y que los Grandes Heroes pudieran salvarse- opino el joven para luego desaparecer en un vórtice de tiempo.

Mas tarde en el hospital, Hiro había sido internado, con los efectos de la pasilla para dormir ni llego a darse cuenta del incendio, asi que tenían que hacerle varias pruebas.

Miguel por su parte era atendido por la cortada de su mano.

-Vamos a ver tu cortada- respondio el doctor quitándole la venda al moreno

Al terminársela de quitar algo impactante paso, la cortada de Miguel estaba completamente curada.

-Vaya! ¡Esto si es impresionante! ¡La cortada es reciente y está completamente curada! - opino el doctor sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Eso es posible? - pregunto la madre de Miguel

-No debería- opino el doctor

Debido a que Hiro, Tadashi su tia Cass y el gato Mochi se habían quedado sin casa, el amigo de Hiro, Fred les dio hospedaje en su mansión. Unos días después, Hiro seguía dormido así que en el hospital le iban a hacer una resonancia magnética.

Una vez que la maquina se encendió, provoco una agresiva reacción en el líquido negro que aún vivía dentro de Hiro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Hiro mientras el líquido negro se empezaba a esparcir por su cuerpo

Hiro desesperadamente salió de la máquina y se empezaba a retorcer fuera, pues la maquina aún seguía encendida.

-Apáguela! ¡Apáguela! - gritaba Hiro

-El doctor del susto apago la máquina y Hiro dejo de retorcerse.

En ese momento los amigos y hermano del pelinegro entraron.

-Hiro! Estas bien?- pregunto Gogo

-No lo se, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Hiro

-En un hospital, tu casa se incendio, tienes suerte de que Miguel pasaba por ahí y los rescatoa ti y a Tadashi, por tu tia Cass y Mochi no te preocupes, ahora viven en la mansión de Fred- explico Honey

-Oh, es un alivio- opino Hiro


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, EL FIC "Una Historia del Tiempo" YA ESTA TERMINADO Y YA PUEDEN LEERLO COMPLETO, AHORA VOY A CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC QUE JAMAS TUVE PLANEADO HACER HASTA HACE UNOS DIAS, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS…**

Llego el viernes, Hiro ya se había recuperado, y el y su equipo sabía que era el dia de ir a cenar esa noche con el alcalde de San fransokio.

El alcalde de San Fransokio se encontraba en su patio con su esposa, el leia mientras ella tomaba una taza de té endulzado con miel.

-Señor alcalde!

El Alcalde y su esposa vieron hacia arriba, eran los Grandes Heroes con sus nuevos trajes.

Los Grandes Heroes aterrizaron y se acercaron al Alcalde y su esposa.

-Grandes Heroes! Me da gusto que hayan accedido a mi invitación- opino el alcalde- pueden quitarse sus cascos, no hay ningún problema

Los Chicos se quitaron los casos de sus nuevos trajes que tenían nanotecnología.

-Es un placer que nos haya invitado esta noche, señor- respondio Honey mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-El placer es mio, por conocerlos a ustedes- respondio el alcalde

Mas tarde los Grandes héroes se encontraban en el gran comedor, cenando junto a la familia del alcalde.

-Wow! Esta comida es deliciosa!- opino Wasabi

-Gracias, mi hermana preparo esta cena especial para ustedes- respondio la esposa del alcalde.

-Pues mis felicitaciones! Nunca habia comido algo como esto, ni en mi pueblo, lo uico que comíamos eran tamales, tortillas y otras cosas- opino Miguel

-La gastronomía mexicana debe ser buena- opino la esposa del alcalde

Despues de cenar los Grandes Heroes se levantaron de la mesa y agradecieron por la comida.

-Antes de que se vayan, me gustaría mostrarles una cosa mas- respondio el alcalde

Mas tarde a través de una maquina tele transportadora, llegaron a una base secreta en Tokio donde había un enorne cohete espacial.

-De lujo!- exclamo Fred

-Durante los últimos años, hemos realizado varias expediciones espaciales y nos gustaría que ustedes, Grandes Heroes fueran los siguientes en la proxima mision, queremos expandir nuestros horizontes, explorar nuevo mundos, encontrar nuevas formas de vida, ir a donde el hombre no ha ido jamas- respondio el Alcalde

-Esa frase es de Star trek, no se haga- se burlo Fred

-Callate!- le susurro Wasabi dandole un codazo.

-Tienes razon, esa frase es de Star Trek, pero siempre quise decirla- confeso el alcalde- entonces, le entran?

-Denos un tiempo para pensar- respondio Tadashi

-Esta bien, tomense el tiempo que neseciten- respondio el Alcalde

-Eso haremos- respondio Honey

Los chicos se marcharon de la mansion del alcalde y regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Miguel como empezaba a sentirse mal, regreso a la suya y al llegar se acosto hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Mas tarde Hiro tambien llegaba a la mansion de Fred donde se hospedaria junto con Gogo, Honey y Tadashi.

Hiro ni se molesto en quitarse su traje y estuvo un buen rato en la sala de la mansion de Fred analizando la propuesta, hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

A altas horas de la noche, Hiro volvia a ser atormentado por la misma pesadilla.

 _Hiro, con mucha dificultad logro derrotar a Kobayashi, pero una vez que lograra desconectar el aparato solar, el sol no se apago._

 _-No funcionó- exclamo Hiro- ahora que hago!_

 _-Ya no puede pararse- respondio Kobayashi- ahora es autosustentable_

 _-Digame como lo apago- respondio Hiro acercandose a Kobayashi_

 _-... el mar, ahogala, y date prisa- respondio Kobayashi_

 _Miguel por su parte estaba preparandose para usar su nueva arma._

 _-Seguros que funcionara?- pregunto el moreno_

 _-Claro, tu querias tenerlo- respondio Abigail poniendole un aparato similar a un collar en el cuello- listo recuerda como usarlo_

 _-Eso hare- respondio Miguel_

 _Miguel salio de su escondite y emitio su iconico grito de mariachi a los 4 vientos._

 _-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggg!_

 _Aquel grito hizo que el liquido negro se desprendiera de Haldor quien quedo inconsiente._

 _-Yuju! lo logre!- exclamo Miguel_

 _Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho y aquel liquido negro termino adhiriendose a Hiro._

 _-Hiro!- exclamo Gogo quien habia derrotado a su tio Adrian_

Mientras tanto afuera del sueño, el liguido negro salio del cuerpo de Hiro y empezo a esparcise en el exterior del traje del pelinegro hasta cubrirlo completamente.

-Donde estoy?- pregunto Hiro algo somnoliento

Debido a ese liquido negro, el traje de Hiro era completamente negro, con el vidrio de la mascara de color blanco plateado y las luces eran rojas.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY COMO PODRAN VER OCTUBRE, EL MES DEL HORROR YA COMENZO, PERFECTO PAR ESTE FIC, ESO SI, NO GARANTIZO QUE ACTUALICE TAN SEGUIDO CONSIDERANDO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO EL RETO DEL INKTOBER. AUNQUE EXISTE UNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE HAGA UN DIBUJO SOBRE ESTE FIC EN EL INKTOBER, DIGANME SI QUIEREN.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: QUE BUENO QUE YA ALCANZARAS, Y NO AUN NO INICIA EL TERROR EN ESTE FIC, POR ASI DECIRLO AQUI ES DONDE PUEDE COMENZAR, Y CON RESPECTO AL INKTOBER, YA VI LA LISTA Y DECIDI HACER MI PROPIA LISTA, EN MI INSTAGRAM SE PUEDEN VER LOS DIBUJOS QUE IRE HACIENDO.**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO...**

Mientras tanto en casa de Miguel, a pesar de que el moreno estuvo dormido un buen rato, no se sentia del todo bien.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Rosa Rivera la otra hermana de Miguel que solo era un año menor que el.

-No, me siento mal- respondio Miguel entrando al baño

Miguel se lavo la cara y se seco y vio que en su reflejo tenia ojeras y eso era raro en el.

-Miguel!- respondio una voz tenebrosa

-Quien dijo eso?!- pregunto Miguel

En ese momento sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo oscuro con rayas negras.

Los ojos del moreno volvieron a la normalidad.

Miguel salio del baño y fue a dormirse creyendo que todo eso era un mal sueño.

-Estas bien Miguel?- pregunto Rosa

-Solo nesecito dormir- respondio el moreno

En ese momento el liguido rojo con negro empezo a brotar de su mano derecha y empezo a cubrir el brazo.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Rosa empezandose a asustar

-No se! llevate a Coco!- exclamo Miguel ahora con todo el brazo cubierto

Rosa obedecio y agarro a la pequeña Coco, pero para su mala suerte al intentar huir el cerrojo de la puerta estaba cerrado.

-Diantres!- exclamo Rosa

Miguel se retorcia mientras el liquido rojo con negro empezaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo hasta que termino cubiriendolo completamente.

-Miguel?- pregunto Rosa temerosa

El moreno volteo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rojo con venas negras y sus ojos eran grandes y color beige claro.

Miguel se acerco a sus 2 hemanas, sorpresivamente no las lastimo simplemente con una de sus manos convertidas en garras acaricio la mejilla de su hermanita Coco, para despues escapar por una de las ventanas.

-Pero que acaba de pasar?- penso Rosa antes de desmayarse

Por su parte la pequeña Coco veia con curiosidad que su hermano mayor habia dejado en el suelo parte de ese liquido rojo pero en una pequeña cantidad asi que se acerco y ese liquido rojo se adhirio a ella y cayo dormida junto a su hermana mayor.


	7. Chapter 7

**YA SE, YA SE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE CORTO, PERO LO MAS QUE PODIA ESCRIBIR, COMO QUE DESDE QUE ACABE EL FIC ANTERIOR HE ESTADO UN TANTO DESMOTIVADO POR LA ESCUELA Y UN POCO OCUPADO POR EL INKTOBER Y POR UN TRABAJO QUE HICE PARA MI ESCUELA, EN MI CANA DE YOUTUBE MUESTRO QUE ES, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA ME VOY A PONER AL CORRIENTE EN MI FIC.**

Mientras tanto Hiro se encontraba en una de las torres del puente de San fransokio contemplando su nuevo traje.

-Esto me gusta- respondio Hiro luego de que haberse quitado su casco- esto definitivamente le vendria bien al equipo, trajes simbioticos alienigenas

En ese momento Hiro se percato de que una criatura estaba haciendo destrozos en las calles.

-Ah, perfecto, una victima- sonrio Hiro poniendose su casco

Hiro salto y empezo a volar con su traje y aterrizo en la calle donde estaba esa criatura roja misteriosa.

-Oye idiota!- grito Hiro

-Hola Hamada- respondio la criatura roja

-Ya me conocias?- pregunto Hiro

-Claro, tu me creaste- respondio la criatura

-Pues eres tu el que crea destruccion y no te dejare- respondio Hiro

El pelinegro se abalanzo sobre la criatura roja quien lo acorralo con sus enormes garras.

Mientras tanto la gente a las cercanias grababa el suceso mientras que algunos cuanto llamaban a la policia.

Regresando con Hiro y Miguel poseido por el simbionte roj, Miguel no podia hacer casi nada, sus movimientos los controlaba el simbionte rojo.

Hiro se escapo de las garras de la criatura roja, pero no tuvo tanta suerte ya que la criatura roja fue mas rapida y con su simbionte creo una gran cuchilla con la que atravezo a Hiro y este cayo al suelo, pero para su buena suerte el simbionte negro de su traje logro curarse rapidamente.

-Que dijiste? matandome acabarias tan facil? claro que no- se burlo Hiro

-Desearas estar muerto muy pronto- respondio la criatura roja

En ese momento una cantidad de patrullas llegaron y el sonido de las sirenas aturdio a los simbiontes de ambos chicos, mas de Miguel, Hiro por su parte se fue volando y aterrizo en un techo de un edificio.

-Pero que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Hiro

En ese momento el simbionte negro se materializo fuera del cuerpo de Hiro.

-El sonido es mi peor enemigo, no puedes exponerme a hondas sonicas- respondio el simbionte que tenia una voz tenebrosa

-Quien carajos eres tu?- pregunto Hiro

-Yo ahora soy tu, te he convertido en un protector letal y al parecer has convertido a alguien mas en algo como tu, pero mas peligroso- respondio el simbionte

-Te refieres a esa cosa roja y de venas negras que casi me parte en dos?- pregunto Hiro

-Asi es Hiro y no es el unico algo de el tambien llego a alguien mas ellos no podran controlarlo, de la misma manera en que tu puedes controlarme a mi, tienes que detenerlos- respondio el simbionte

-Y como?- pregunto Hiro

-Yo te enseño y talvez te ayude un poco mejor con tu noviecita de pelo negro y mechon morado- respondio el simbionte

Mientras tanto, Miguel regreso a su forma normal y corria devuelta a su casa.

\- No no no no no no puede ser, apuñale a Hiro! porque hice eso? esta cosa roja que me esta controlando se parece al monstruo Carnage que me enseño Fred en uno de sus comics!- gritaba Miguel mientras corria entre los callejones

Momentos despues Miguel se quedo sin aliento y se detuvo abajo de su casa.

-A ver, analicemos la situacion, Hiro tiene esa cosa negra adherida a el, yo tengo una igual pero en rojo y que es mas peligroso, nesecito controlarme, seguro mañana despertare y todo habra sido un mal sueño- respondio Miguel empezando a subir las escaleras exteriores de su casa hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaban sus 2 hermanas menores dormidas en el suelo.

-Sera mejor que las acueste- respondio Miguel cargando con una fuerza inusual a sus 2 hermanas para recostarlas en sus respectivas camas para luego dormirse en en la suya.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente Miguel se levanto de su cama y bajo a desayunar con sus padres.

-Estas bien? te vez del asco- opino el padre de Miguel

-Gracias papá, yo tambien te quiero- opino Miguel

-No pudiste dormir bien?- pregunto la madre de Miguel

-No del todo y juro que tuve una hoorenda pesadilla donde peleaba con Hiro e incluso lo apuñalaba- opino el moreno

-Creo que alguien tendra que ir al loquero- opino el hermano mayor de Miguel

-Callate!- reclamo Miguel

En ese momento bajo la hermana de Miguel, Rosa.

-Buenos días mamá- respondio Rosa un tanto nerviosa

-Hola hija, tu tampoco dormiste bien?- pregunto la madre de Miguel

-No no es eso, es sobre Coco- respondio Rosa

-Que le sucede?- pregunto la Sra Rivera empezándose a preocupar

-Sera mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, ¡Coco Baja!- exclamo Rosa

En ese mismo instante bajo una chica de la edad de Miguel, muy bonita, de piel morena, nariz delgada, con su cabello negro peinado en una trenza y estaba vestida con un vestido típico mexicano color blanco, chaqueta rojo vino y unos zapatos negros.

-Coco?- preguntaron Miguel y sus padres

-Asi es, soy yo- respondio Coco echándose a llorar a los brazos de su madre

-Pero como es posible?- pregunto la señora Rivera

-No lo se! Yo solo desperté y ya estaba asi!- lloro la joven Coco

-El simbionte rojo, parte de mi simbionte rojo la hizo crecer, entonces no era un sueño ese combate que tuve con Hiro anoche- respondio Miguel en voz baja

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto su padre el Sr Rivera

-Eh… no no nada- rio Miguel con nerviosismo

-Miguel!- exclamo Coco corriendo a abrazar a su hermano

El moreno por su parte hacia como que también estaba sorprendido de ver a su hermanita menor de la edad de el.

-No puedo creerlo Coco, creciste mucho, tan solo anoche eras solo una bebé, literalmente- opino Miguel abrazando a su hermana

-Y es extraño, no tengo ningún recuerdo de ayer aunque algo que si recuerdo que la verdad no se si fue un sueño, fue verte completamente cubierto con una cosa roja y venas negras- opino Coco

-Seguro si lo soñaste hija- opino la señora Rivera

\- ¿Ah me siento tan feliz que quiero cantar, cantarías conmigo hermano mayor? - pregunto Coco

-Con mucho gusto hermanita, en el camino a la escuela, te parece?- pregunto Miguel

-Me parece bien- sonrio Coco

Mientras tanto en casa de Fred, Hiro y Gogo habían despertado, aunque Gogo se despertó con una gran dificultad para caminar.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Hiro ayudándola

-Claro tigre, aunque anoche que regresaste, no esperaba que me dieras asi, tienes suerte de que mordí mi almohada o en toda la casa se habrían oído todos mis alaridos, debo decir que quede sorprendida, no sabía que podías hacer eso- opino Gogo- eres bueno, para ser un nerd

-Ni yo- opino Hiro- pero que bueno que te gustara

-Vez Hiro? Te dije que yo te seria de gran ayuda con tu noviecita, ahora quiero comer algo, o tu hígado de repente se vera muy delicioso y jugoso- respondio el simbionte negro en la cabeza de Hiro

Mas tarde después de desayunar todos se dirigían a la escuela, mientras tanto cerca de ahí Miguel y su hermana Coco caminaban mientras cantaban, lo raro era que Miguel ya no usaba una guitarra normal usaba una eléctrica…

 _When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
When I lay me down to die  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best_

 _Prepare yourself you know it's a must  
Gotta have a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when you die  
He's gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky  
Gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky  
That's where you're gonna go when you die  
When you die and they lay you to rest  
You're gonna go to the place that's the best_

 _Never been a sinner I never sinned  
I got a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when I die  
He's gonna set me up with  
The spirit in the sky  
Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
Go to the place that's the best_

Al llegar a su escuela todos miraban raro a Miguel y lo mas raro era que lois chicos veian con una mirada un tanto rara en Coco, hasta se podría decir que tenian una mirada insinuadora a su hermana.

-Y ustedes que me ven?! ¡Bola de pervertidos! - Se quejo Coco

-Diablos hermanita! No esperaba esa reacción de ti- opino Miguel

-Que esperabas? Esos pervertidos se me quedaron viendo de forma extraña- opino Coco

-Pues creo que hiciste bien hermana, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se le queda viendo con cara de demente a mi hermana, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré- respondio Miguel

-Eres el mejor- respondio Coco dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, cosa que lo sonrojo

En ese momento llegaron al salón donde estaban Hiro y los demás.

-Miguel! Por aquí!- exclamo Honey

Miguel y su hermana fueron con los chicos.

-Al fin llegas- opino Tadashi- quien es tu amiga?

-Oh, eh... ella es mi hermana Coco- opino Miguel con una risa nerviosa

-Que no se supone que es una bebé?- pregunto Honey

-Al parecer ya no, y Abigail donde esta?- pregunto Miguel

-Fue a visitar a su padre a la carcel- respondio Hiro


	9. Chapter 9

Durante los siguientes dias el comportamiento de Miguel empezaba a cambiar, en la mayoria de los casos llegaba a amenazar a los chicos que se le llegaban a insinuar a su hermana Coco.

(Digo si el simbionte volvio a Coco atractiva cualquiera intentaria hablar con ella)

Si bien durante el día Miguel trataba de aparentar ser el mismo chico de siempre durante las noches mientras dormía (como era su punto mas vulnerable), el simbionte lo poseía para que saliera a las calles a masacrar gente, en las cuales la mayoría de veces Hiro usaba el suyo para detenerlo.

En esta ocasión, Miguel había ido con su simbionte al puerto de San Fransokio él se había debilitado, así que su simbionte rojo se manifestó afuera de su cuerpo.

-Porque me obligas a hacer esto? - pregunto Miguel en un sollozo

-Porque me apetece, porque quiero, y porque tus y tu hermana me pertenecen, ¿o acaso quieres que la otra parte de mí que vive dentro de ella y que la hizo crecer le haga algo?, porque sería una lástima que algo le pasara a tu querida hermanita Coco- respondió el simbionte rojo

-No! ¡No quiero que le hagas nada a mi hermana! ¡Te lo prohíbo! - exclamo Miguel

-Entonces coopera conmigo, y puede que quizás sobrevivas- respondió el simbionte rojo

Hiro mientras tanto estaba en el techo de casa de Fred el aun no sabía que el simbionte rojo estaba en Miguel.

-¿No lo entiendo, como es que aún no puedo identificar quien rayos es el portador de ese simbionte rojo? - se quejaba Hiro

-Yo, lo único que puedo decirte es que ese simbionte rojo salió de mi- respondió el simbionte negro

-A que te refieres? - pregunto Hiro desconcertado

-Yo tengo la capacidad de dividirme, pero al hacerlo esa parte dividida adquiere una conciencia propia y las características de su huésped, por ejemplo, ese simbionte es rojo porque entro en contacto con la sangre de su huésped- explico el simbionte

-Insinuas que si te dividieras otravez, y te uniera con alguno de mis amigos obtendrías alguno de sus poderes, como los discos cortadores de Gogo, las eferas químicas de Honey, las espadas laser de Wasabi, el grito sónico de Miguel o lanzar fuego como fred?- pregunto Hiro

-Si, y no seria mala idea que hicieras una prueba – opino el simbionte

-No, ahora no, no se que tipo de reacción pueda tener con mis amigos y si no son compatibles, tus otros yo pueden matarlos, asi que mejor no me arriesgo, prefiero usar eso como ultimo recurso- respondio Hiro- aunque vaya que me ayudaste con Gogo

-Te lo dije- rio el simbionte

Regresando con Miguel, el moreno se encontraba en la parte mas alta del puente de San Fransokio.

-Ahora Miguel con todas tus fuerzas, libera ese odio, deja que fluya, liberalo con tu gran grito sónico- respondió el simbionte rojo antes de regresar al cuerpo de Miguel.

En ese momento, Miguel con ayuda de su simbionte y de su aparato en l cuello que lo hacia emitir su gran grito sónico, emitio un fuerte gtrito que se eschuho no solo en la ciudad, si no en gran parte del mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**PERDON POR TARDAR EN COMENTAR, PERO NESECITABA DARME UN RESPIRO Y TUVE QUE SALIR AYER, PERO YA REGRESE, PORCIERTO, NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE ENTRE EN TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES ASI QUE QUIERO APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO LIBRE QUE ME QUEDA. Y SE LOS COMPENSARE CON ESTE CAPITULO LARGO.**

Nadie en la ciudad entendia el porque del grito ni de donde vino, ni siquiera los grandes heroes.

Mientras tanto en la mansion del alcalde su hijo mayor contemplaba la ciudad desde afuera.

-No confio- respondio el hijo

-En que?- pregunto su padre el alcalde

-En los Grandes Heroes, no debio elegirlos para esa mision espacial- opino el hijo

-Isacc, sabes como son los Grandes Heroes, ellos nos han salvado de muchas amenazas, ya olvidaste que hace un mas de un mes nos salvaron de los estragos de los siniestros?- pregunto el alcalde

-Lo se padre, pero algo en ellos no me gusta- opino Isacc

Dias despues de ese insolito grito por parte de Miguel y sus simbionte rojo, pero desconocido para los chicos, Miguel junto con su hermana Coco se reunian con los chicos para darles una noticia.

-Chicos! adivinen que?- pregunto Miguel

-Que?- preguntaron Hiro y Honey

-Voy a dar una presentacion junto con Coco en el centro de la ciudad- explico Miguel

-Felicidades!- opino Honey

-Y ustedes estan invitados- agrego Coco

-Muchas Gracias, nos la debias- opino Tadashi

-Tengan, entradas VIP, para que tengan un mejor panorama- respondió Miguel

Mas tarde Hiro regresaba a su casa.

-Quieres que saltemos?- pregunto el simbionte negro en su mente

A Hiro no le quedo opción y se transformo en su simbionte quien con saltos aterrizo en el jardín trasero de la casa de Fred donde se estaba hospedando.

-Estas loco? Que tal si alguien nos vio?!- pregunto Hiro

-Nadie nos va a ver y si lo hace, yo conozco la manera de escabullirme, y no puedes ir a ese concierto de tu amigo- respondio el simbionte

-Que dices?- pregunto Hiro

-Tu sabes que el ruido en extremo es mortal para mi- respondio el simbionte

-Ay por favor, no es para tanto, es solo Miguel y su música de Mariachi que compuso su tatarabuelo, ni que fuera un festival de Rock.

El pelinegro creyendo tener razón fue junto con sus amigos al concierto que su amigo Miguel iba a dar y se aseguraron de llegar muy temprano.

-Miguel! Ya llegamos!- respondió Honey intentando acercarse al moreno péro lo de seguridad se lo impidieron

-Tranquilos ellos son mis amigos, déjenlos pasar- respondio Miguel apareciendo

Los de seguridad dejaron pasar a los chicos.

-Vaya Miguel, no sabia que llegarían a ponerte tanta seguridad- opino Tadashi

-Fue idea de mi abuela, ustedes ya saben como es ella- opino Miguel quien traía pueto su traje de mariachi pero en color negro y sin su sombrero

En ese momento una chancla golpeo entro volando y golpeo la cabeza de Miguel.

-Auch!- se quejo Miguel

-No vuelvas reclamarme, que soy tu abuela!- exclamo la abuela Elena Rivera

-Nos comemos su cabeza?- pregunto el simbionte rojo en la mente del moreno

-No, haremos eso!- susurro Miguel

-Entonces después de tu concierto que te parece si tu hermana y tu vamos a comernos unas cuantas cabezas?- pregunto el simbionte rojo

-Bien, pero después del concierto- susurro Miguel

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- pensó Hiro

-Algo no me agrada en ese chico- opino el simbionte negro de Hiro

Mas tarde el concierto comenzó, todo el centro de la ciudad estaba repleto de gente, por suerte Hiro y sus amigos tenían los mejores lugares.

-Señoras y señores! Niños y niñas! Abuelitos y abuelitas! Bienvenidos, es hora de que demos comienzo a este espectáculo, les presento, a Miguel Rivera ya su hermana Coco!- exclamo el presentador.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y unas mas pequeñas iluminaron el fondo del escenario mostrando la siluetas de Miguel y de Coco, sorpresivamente emezaron a tocar una canicon muy inusual para ellos, pues Miguel tenía una Guitarra eléctrica y Coco un Violin.

 _An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day  
Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way  
When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows he saw  
A-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

 _Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel  
Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
For he saw the riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry_

 _Yippie yi ooh  
Yippie yi yay  
Ghost riders in the sky_

 _Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat  
He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet  
'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky_

 _On horses snorting fire  
As they ride on hear their cry_

 _As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name  
If you want to save your soul from hell a-riding on our range  
Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride  
Trying to catch the devil's herd, across these endless skies_

 _Yippie yi ooh  
Yippie yi yay_

 _Ghost riders in the sky  
Ghost riders in the sky  
Ghost Riders in the sky_

La música acabo y todos en San Fansokio, desde la familia Rivera hasta los amigos de Miguel estaban sorprendidos.

La siguiente canción fue todavía mas sorpresiva.

 _Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name_

 _Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

 _Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side_

 _Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

Por su parte Hiro y el simbionte negro empezaron a sentirse mal por el ruido extremo del concierto asi que sin que sus amigos lo vieran se salieron del concierto.

 _Zieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause (hey, hey, hey), just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _  
This is our lives on holiday_

Una vez que la canción acabo todos aplaudieron a excepción de los Rivera y los amigos de Miguel quienes seguían anonadados.

La siguiente canción fue nada mas y nada menos que "Recuerdame" pero estilo rockero en combinación con el violín y orquesta.

Una vez que esa canción acabo todos aplaudieron.

-Oigan y Hiro?- pregunto Gogo

Mientras tanto el pelinegro salia del estacionamiento pero no contaba con que el ejercito quien había sido llamado por el hijo del alcalde estaba ahi.

-Alto ahí!- grito uno de los soldados

Hiro levanto sus manos.

-No quieren hacer esto, créanme- respondió Hiro

-Mascaras!- exclamo uno de los soldados

-Ok ustedes averigüen como arreglárselas... Mascara!- grito Hiro

-Entendido!- respondió el simbionte

Y de un momento a otro el simbionte transformo a Hiro

-Que carajos es eso!- gritaron algunos soldados

Varios soldados intentaron atacar a Hiro disparandole, cosa que les fue inútil, pues Hiro con su simbionte se defendía fácilmente ya sea aventandolos o desmembrandolos.

Gogo por su parte no estaba muy lejos del acontecimiento y lentamente se fue acercando mientras oia los disparos.

Regresando con Hiro se habia deshecho de los soldados y ya solo quedaba uno el cual tenia acorralado.

-Ojos... pulmones... pancreas... tantos bocadillos y tan poco tiempo- respondio el simbionte para luego abrir su gran mandibula

En ese momento Gogo llego y vio el suceso de como Hiro iba a devorar a aquel soldado.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Gogo intentando echarse a correr

El simbionte vio a Gogo y solto al soldado para regresar a ser Hiro.

-Gogo! espera! no te vayas!- exclamo Hiro

-Que es esa cosa?!- grito Gogo

-Esa cosa... esta dentro de mi!- grito Hiro

-Dentro de ti?!- pregunto Gogo

-Si! dentro de mi!- exclamo Hiro

Gogo agarro uno de sus discos que traia en la espada de su chaqueta y se lo lanzo a Hiro golpeandolo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente.

-Voy a llevarte a hospital para que te quiten esa cosa- respondio Gogo cargando en sus hombros a Hiro hasta el auto...


	11. Chapter 11

**COMO LES MENCIONE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR , LO EXAMENES SE ME ACERCAN Y QUIERO APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE ME QUEDA.**

 **POR CIERTO LAS 2 CANCIONES QUE APARECIERON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE LLAMAN "GHOST RIDERS IN THE SKY" Y "HOLIDAY" BUSQUENLAS EN YOUTUBE, A VER SI LES INTERESA.**

Gogo agarro uno de sus discos que traia en la espada de su chaqueta y se lo lanzo a Hiro golpeandolo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente.

-Voy a llevarte a hospital para que te quiten esa cosa- respondio Gogo cargando en sus hombros a Hiro hasta el auto.

Mientras tanto el concierto de Miguel habia terminado y luego de haber hecho una firma de autografos a unos admiradores de San fransokio, se puso a charlar con sus padres y el resto de los chicos.

Desde cuando aprendiste a tocar así? - pregunto Honey

-Desde hoy- respondió Miguel

-Y el cantar así? ¿Cómo lo lograste? - pregunto Tadashi

Miguel por un momento no supo que contestar.

-No vayas a decir que fui yo! - respondió el simbionte rojo en la mente de Miguel poniéndolo más nervioso

-Eh… simplemente practicando y con ayuda de un te que me prepare- explico Miguel con una risa nerviosa

Los chicos por su parte no encontraban demasiado sentido.

-Oigan y Hiro y Gogo?- pregunto Abigail percatándose de la ausencia de ambos pelinegros.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Gogo, Hiro despertaba.

-Estoy perdiendo el control- respondio Hiro despertando

-Te llevare a que te hagan otra resonancia- respondio Gogo mientras conducia

-No, otra resonancia no- respondieron Hiro y el simbionte

-Porque?- pregunto Gogo

-Los sonidos de alta frecuencia le hacen daño y al hacerle daño a el le hace daño a mi tambien- explico Hiro

-Dices que el sonido es su Kriptonita?- pregunto Gogo

-No todos los sonidos, su otra debilidad es el fuego, esta cosa tiene que ser compatible con su huesped y se adapta a sus caracteristicas- explico Hiro

-Y... esta cosa, te esta hablando?- pregunto Gogo

-Si, lo oigo en mi cabeza- explico Hiro

-Ahora entiendo como fuiste tan potente conmigo aquella noche en casa de Fred- opino Gogo

-Si, lo recuerdo, y que a la mañana siguiente no podias caminar bien y te tuve que ayudar- rio Hiro

-Y esta cosa... tiene algun nombre?- pregunto Gogo

-No... pero segun el me ha convertido en un protector letal, y Gogo, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas, que estaras en mi corazon, y que te amo- respondio Hiro

Gogo por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ay que ternura- opino el simbionte- ella ya me agrado

En ese momento sono el celular de Gogo.

-Que paso?- pregunto Gogo

-Oigan, donde estan? el concierto ya acabo y ustedes de la nada desaparecieron- respondio Honey

-Descuida, estamos bien, vamos camino al hospital- respondio Gogo

-Al hospital?- pregunto Honey desconcertada

-Si, veanos alla- respondio Gogo

-Ok, iremos para alla- respondio Honey colgando

Lo que Hiro y Gogo no sabian era que un dron de Isacc los estaba siguiendo desde atras.

Hiro y Gogo entraron al cuarto de hospital en donde había una maquina para resonancias.

-Que hacemos aquí? - pregunto Hiro

-Intentamos salvarte, esa cosa te está matando- respondió Gogo

-No le hagas caso Hiro, yo puedo ayudarte- respondió el simbionte en la mente del pelinegro

-Que? ¿Como que ayudarme? - pregunto Hiro

-Necesitamos sacarte esa cosa! - exclamo Gogo empujando a Hiro al cuarto donde estaba la máquina de resonancia para que uno de los doctores cerrase la puerta de vidrio.

-No espera! Solo yo puedo contra es otro que tiene el rojo y es mas peligroso que yo!- exclamo Hiro

En ese momento la maquina empezó a sonar y Hiro empezó a convulsionarse pues el dolor que el simbionte sentía por el ruido, Hiro también lo sentía.

Hasta que por fin Hiro y el simbionte lograron separarse y uno de los doctores logro sacarlo del cuarto dejando al simbionte atrapado en el cuarto de resonancia.

-Asi que tú eras el que causo todo esto? Ya no te necesitare, puedo combatir al rojo solo- respondió Hiro dejando la habitación

-A dónde vas? - Pregunto Gogo

-A donde sea mientras me mantenga lejos de esa cosa- respondió Hiro

Por su parte el simbionte estando atrapado en el cuarto de la resonancia había encontrado una manera de escapar a través de los ductos de ventilación.

Hiro se fue dejando a Gogo sola.

Hiro estando lo suficientemente lejos fue capturado por más soldados que habían sido enviados por Isacc, el hijo del alcalde.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto del hospital, el simbionte había encontrado a un perro Pomeranian como huésped y una vez que lo poseyó el perro salió del cuarto.

Gogo por su parte fue a buscar a Hiro, pero no lo encontró, lo inesperado era que el perro que había sido poseído por el simbionte estaba frente a ella.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Miguel y su hermana ya transformados por los simbiontes empezaron a causar una gran cantidad de destrozos, mutilando cabezas, chocando autos, etc, lo curioso era que solo empezaron a atacar personas que intentaran atacarlos, pero sus respectivos simbiontes tomaron demasiado el control y empezaron a atacar a otro tipo de gente.

-Esto es una carnicería! - exclamo la madre de Miguel quien estaba escondida en un contenedor de basura con el resto de la familia

-¡¿De dónde salieron esas cosas?!- pregunto el padre de Miguel

¡¿Y dónde están los Grandes Héroes?!- pregunto la abuela Elena

Mientras tanto Hiro se encontraba en un cuarto del hospital el cual estaba abandonado.

-Te lo voy a repetir una vez mas, donde esta el simbionte?- pregunto Isacc

-Yo que se y si lo supiera ni te lo diría, te dire algo, llevo mas de un mes con un simbionte alienígena metido en el culo, y no es divertido y no tienes ni la menor idea de lo feo que que se siente- respondio Hiro- y hay alguien mas letal y peligroso que yo alla afuera y si me matas nadie mas exepto yo podra detenerlo

Isacc se canso y se fue no sin antes darle una orden a sus soldados.

-Llevenselo y acaben con el- respondio Isacc

-Ay esto se va aponer feo- opino Hiro

Mas tarde en el bosque que estaba afuera del hospital siendo escoltado por unos soldados de Isacc para que lo ejecutaran.

-Que van a hacer? me van a matar haciendo breaking?- pregunto Hiro con sarcasmo

-Callate!- le dijo uno de los soldados

Hiro volteo y miro al soldado que estaba frente a el.

-Tu madre nunca te ha amado verdad?- pregunto Hiro burlonamente

El soldado golpeo a Hiro en el estomago dejándolo caer al suelo para luego patearlo.

-Tenia que intentarlo- opino Hiro con dificultad- que pasara si me matas? porque esta ocurriendo algo mucho mas grande que tu y yo en este momento, mucho mas grande que tu.

En ese instante uno a uno los soldados alrededor empezaron a ser asesinados.

-Y es mucho... mucho mas grande, el Karma es un bastardo- rio Hiro

-Yo no creo en el karma- respndio el soldado que le apuntaba a Hiro

En ese momento una figura femenia con el cuerpo cubierto de un simbionte negro con amarillo aparecio detras del soldado y le devoro la cabeza arrancandosela.

-Ugh!- opino Hiro asqueado y volteo a ver quien lo habia salvado

-Hola Hiro- respondio la figura femenina con el simbionte negro con amarillo, era Gogo

-Wow!- opino Hiro

La figura femenina con el simbionte negro con amarillo cargo a Hiro para ponerlo de pie y luego lo beso apasionadamente en los labios para transferirle el simbionte el cual cambio de color de negro con amarillo a su color negro en cuanto volvio a estar en el cuerpo de Hiro.

-No puede ser, me acabo de comer la cabeza de ese tipo?- pregunto Gogo en su estado normal

-Si, yo estuve cerca de hacer eso hace unas horas y no fue bonito- opino Hiro

-Tenemos que irnos- respondio el simbionte

-A donde?- pregunto Hiro

-A detener al rojo, o matara mas gente, tu deber como protector letal es detenerlo- respondio el simbionte

-Te ayudo?- pregunto Gogo

-No, es muy peligroso, solo yo puedo pelear contra el, busca al equipo e intenten idear un plan yo les dare el suficiente tiempo- respondio Hiro alejandose


	12. Chapter 12

Mas tarde en el bosque que estaba afuera del hospital siendo escoltado por unos soldados de Isacc para que lo ejecutaran.

-Que van a hacer? me van a matar haciendo breaking?- pregunto Hiro con sarcasmo

-Callate!- le dijo uno de los soldados

Hiro volteo y miro al soldado que estaba frente a el.

-Tu madre nunca te ha amado verdad?- pregunto Hiro burlonamente

El soldado golpeo a Hiro en el estomago dejándolo caer al suelo para luego patearlo.

-Tenia que intentarlo- opino Hiro con dificultad- que pasara si me matas? porque esta ocurriendo algo mucho mas grande que tu y yo en este momento, mucho mas grande que tu.

En ese instante uno a uno los soldados alrededor empezaron a ser asesinados.

-Y es mucho... mucho mas grande, el Karma es un bastardo- rio Hiro

-Yo no creo en el karma- respndio el soldado que le apuntaba a Hiro

En ese momento una figura femenia con el cuerpo cubierto de un simbionte negro con amarillo aparecio detras del soldado y le devoro la cabeza arrancandosela.

-Ugh!- opino Hiro asqueado y volteo a ver quien lo habia salvado

-Hola Hiro- respondio la figura femenina con el simbionte negro con amarillo, era Gogo

-Wow!- opino Hiro

La figura femenina con el simbionte negro con amarillo cargo a Hiro para ponerlo de pie y luego lo beso apasionadamente en los labios para transferirle el simbionte el cual cambio de color de negro con amarillo a su color negro en cuanto volvio a estar en el cuerpo de Hiro.

-No puede ser, me acabo de comer la cabeza de ese tipo?- pregunto Gogo en su estado normal

-Si, yo estuve cerca de hacer eso hace unas horas y no fue bonito- opino Hiro

-Tenemos que irnos- respondio el simbionte

-A donde?- pregunto Hiro

-A detener al rojo, o matara mas gente, tu deber como protector letal es detenerlo- respondio el simbionte

-Te ayudo?- pregunto Gogo

-No, es muy peligroso, solo yo puedo pelear contra el, busca al equipo e intenten idear un plan yo les dare el suficiente tiempo- respondio Hiro alejandose

-Ve por el tigre!- excalmo Gogo

Hiro se transformo con su simbionte y se alejo a la ciudad donde ocurria la masacre.

Gogo salio corriendo del bosque y al llegar a la carretera vio como el resto del equipo estaba llegando en la camioneta de Wasabi.

-Gogo! Estas bien?- pregunto Honey

-Si, pero Hiro no y necesita nuestra ayuda, debemos darnos prisa, en el camino les explico!- exclamo Gogo tomando el lugar del conductor quitándoselo a Wasabi.

Gogo les explico al resto del equipo sobre la situación.

-Dejame ver si entendí, Hiro fue poseído por un simbionte alienígena de color negro que es el que estaba en el cuerpo de Haldor, y que ese simbionte necesita un huésped lo suficientemente compatible para sobrevivir?- pregunto Tadashi

-Y que también alguien mas tiene otro en color rojo que lo ha vuelto mas letal y sanguinario?- agrego Honey

-Asi es- respondio Gogo

-De lujo! Guerra de simbiontes! Esto será como en un comic donde Venom pelea con Carnage!- opino Fred

-Oh… vaya que si!- opino Abigail

-Y como lo detemos?- pregunto Honey

-Hiro menciono que el simbionte es sensible a los sonidos de alta frecuencia y al fuego, asi que nesecitaremos de el morenito y de Fred- respondio Gogo

-Pues creo que solo de Fred- opino Honey

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto Gogo

-Miguel tuvo que irse, no podra ayudarnos- explico Honey

-QUE?!- exclamo Gogo dando un giro brusco


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, YA PORFIN MI TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES SE ACABO PERO AUN TENGO ALGUNAS TAREAS POR HACER Y QUISE APROVECHAR PARA ACTUALIZAR, COMO SABRAN EL FIC YA SE VA A ACABAR PERO NO SUFRAN PUES DESDE HACE TIEMPO HE ESTADO PUBLICANDO LA SECUELA QUE TENIA PLANEADA DESDE HACE MESES "Time Force: La Sombra de Tiempo" QUE SERA LA PRIMERA HISTORIA DE LA ULTIMA TRILOGIA QUE ESCRIBIRE DE ESTA SAGA DE HISTORIAS EN LA QUE HE DADO TODO MI ESFUERZO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Hiro ya transformado saltaba entre los arboles hasta que porfin pudo ver la ciudad donde ocurrian los destrozos.

-Muy bien, llego la hora- respondio Hiro

-Sabes? he estado considerando de que si salimos vivos de esta quiero quedarme aqui tu planeta es lindo- opino el simbionte

-Pues no creo, el alcalde nos asigno a mis amigos y a mi una mision espacial, y que es lo que te convencio sobre quedarte?- pregunto Hiro

-Fuiste tu Hiro- respondio el simbionte- ademas si te vaz a esa mision espacial con tus amigos, yo puedo ayudarte, puedo sobrevivir en el espacio, y una parte de mi fue muy compatible con tu amigita Gogo- respondio el simbionte

-De acuerdo, es hora de salvar al mundo- respondio Hiro

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo iba en la camioneta de Wasabi mientras ideaban un plan.

-Este es el plan, nesecitamos atraerlos a ambos al puente y en momento en que Hiro y quien sea que este dentro del rojo y una vez listo, activamos un poderoso altavoz que los seapara a ambos de sus simbionte y una vez listo les daremos 10 segundos para salir y ahi es cuando se activara la bomba que incinerara a ambos- explico Gogo

-Y como garantizaras eso si no esta Miguel y tampoco el dispositivo de su traje?- pregunto Tadashi

-Tenemos a Baymax, el puede crear sonidos con la suficiente frecuencia y tenemos el tanque de combustible en el traje de Fred que sera detonado para incinerar ambos simbiontes, solo nesecitamos conectarlo al cronometro del dispositivo de esferas quimicas de Honey - explico Gogo- afortunadamente los trajes nos protegeran de la explosion

-Ya quiero que empiece!- exclamo Fred

Hiro con su simbionte llegaron al lugar donde Miguel con su simbionte rojo causaban destrozos mientras masacraban gente.

-Miguel! se que tu y tu hermana estan ahi! no dejen que esos simbiontes los controlen, se apoderara de ti! no tendras ninguna salvacion- exclamaron Hiro y el simbionte negro

-Miguel y su hermana no estan disponibles, estan muy encerrados dentro de nosotros- respondieron los simbiontes rojos creando filosas cuchillas y corriendo hacia Hiro

-Bueno... ya atraje su atencion, cual era el paso 2?- pregunto Hiro activando sus propulsores y volando

-Sacalos de las calles- respondio el simbionte negro

-Hiro! estas ahi?- pregunto Gogo atravez del comunicados del traje de nanotecnologia que Hiro tenia fusionado con el de su simbionte

-Si! ya tengo la atencion! esos simbiontes rojos son Miguel y su hermana! y quieren matarme!- exclamo Hiro

-Marica- se burlo el simbionte

-Ya tenemos el plan! tienes que llevar a Miguel y a su simbionte al puente rojo de San Fransokio en la segunda torre tenemos una bomba que incinerara ambos simbiontes, pero habra que separarlos primero con una potente descarga sonica que Baymax emitira!- exclamo Gogo

-Entendido! Pero dense prisa! que Miguiel y su cosa roja que se parece a Carnage quieren matarme!- exclamo Hiro

-Marica!- lo volvio a insultar el simbionte

-Callate!- regaño Hiro al simbionte

Hiro logro llegar hasta el puente en donde fue tacleado por el simbionte de Miguel.

-No dejaremos que destruyas este mundo!- respondieron Miguel y su simbionte

-Entonces mueran!- respondio el simbionte rojo sacando una filosas cuchillas de sus manos y tirando todos autos que estaban ahi por los costados del puente

Hiro y su simbionte tuvieron que ser mas rapidos y sacar a los civiles de los autos que habian caido del puente.

Esto enfurecio al Simbionte rojo y volvio a perseguir a Hiro, quien empezo a trepar por la torre del puente en donde estaba la bomba que la habian instalado los chicos con la nanotecnologia de Hiro.

Una vez que Hiro, Miguel y Coco llegaron hasta arriba de la torre se pusieron a pelar, afortunadamente el simbionte de Coco era mas debil y no daba tanta pelea a diferencia de el de Miguel.

El simbionte de Miguel agarro a Hiro del cuello y le empezo a arrancar el simbionte negro a Hiro, quien tambien hizo su mayor esfuerzo por quitarselo a Miguel, pero no funciono y Miguel logro quitrarle el 90% de su simbionte a Hiro.

El simbionte rojo acorralo a Hiro pisandole el pecho y luego creo una filosa cuchilla y estando a punto de atravezar a Hiro, un sonido esturendoso que empezo a quitarles ambos simbiontes a Hiro, a Miguel y a Coco.

Hasta que por fin los 3 estuvieron separados de sus simbiontes, lo mas increible era que Coco seguia con el aspecto de una preadolecente.

Hiro, Miguel y Coco ya libres de los simbiontes se lebantaron, Miguel y Coco por su parte no entendian que pasaba.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui! este lugar va a explotar!- grito Hiro ahora con su traje de nanotecnologia puesto

Los 3 chicos corrieron justo mentas sus respectivos simbiontes volvian a adherirse a ellos.

El ese momento la bomba que estaba en el puente exploto...


	14. Chapter 14

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE FIC, DE TODOS LOS QUE HE ESCRITO ESTE ES EL QUE MENOS TIEMPO ME HE TARDADO EN ESCRIBIR COMPLETO, Y ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ POR EL MOMENTO QUE SEPAMOS DE LOS GRANDES HEROES, DICIENDO ESTO AHORA SI PODEMOS COMENZAR...**

Hiro, Miguel y Coco ya libres de los simbiontes se lebantaron, Miguel y Coco por su parte no entendian que pasaba.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui! este lugar va a explotar!- grito Hiro ahora con su traje de nanotecnologia puesto

Los 3 chicos corrieron justo mentas sus respectivos simbiontes volvian a adherirse a ellos.

El ese momento la bomba que estaba en el puente exploto.

Los 2 simbiontes rojos no alcanzaron a regresar a Miguel y a Coco pues fueron incinerados por la explosion.

Por su parte el simbionte negro de Hiro si habia alcanzado a regresar a Hiro, pero como el fuego de la explosion eran tan grande, se estaba empezando a incinerar mientras Hiro rescataba a Miguel y a Coco de su caida.

-Adios Hiro- respondio el simbionte antes de incinerarse por completo.

Hiro ya con Miguel y Coco abrazados a el cayeron al mar de San fransokyo para luego ser rescatados.

Miguel y Coco habian quedado traumatizados por haber estado unidos con el simbionte rojo.

Hiro por su parte ya no tenia nada del simbionte negro por lo tanto ya no podia oirlo en su cabeza.

Al dia siguiente llevaron a Hiro a Miguel y a Coco al doctor para que los examinara.

-El tiempo que estuvo el simbionte dentro de ti fue el nesesario para desarrollar fisica y mentalmente tu cuerpo para adaptarse, por eso aun si el simbionte dentro sigues luciendo asi- explico el doctor

-Por eso sigues luciendo asi- opino Miguel abrazando a su hermana

-Afortunadamente esa explosion se encargo de eliminar cualquier rasto de los simbiontes de sus cuerpos- explico el doctor con una sonrisa disimulada

-Nos alegra oirlo- opinaron los chicos

El equipo con sus padres respectivos se fueron mientras el doctor los veia desde lejos

-No pudiste decirles la verdad? de que todavia hay una gota del simbionte negro dentro de Hiro?- pregunto su esposa que era una enfermera

-No, afortunadamente no hay nada de que preocuparse esa gota esta dormida dentro de Hiro y nesecitaria muchos años para desarrollarse, afortunadamente ellos estaran fuera del planeta por mucho tiempo

Esa misma tarde todos estaban en la mansion de Fred brindando por la expedicion espacial que los chicos habian aceptado.

Esa misma noche los chicos se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y abordaron el cohete, y curiosamente los 3 hermanos de Miguel se habian unido al equipo de los Grandes Heroes.

Ahora el equipo estaba conformado por Hiro, Gogo, Tadashi, Honey, Fred, Wasabi, Abigail, Miguel, y sus hermanos Coco, Rosa y

-Encendiendo motores principales en t menos 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 ¡Ignicon!- respondio la computadora de la nave con toda la tripulacion dentro y la nave despego.

Cuando la nave despego todo en su interior incluso sus ocupantes se estaban llevando una tremenda sacudida mientras se elevaban mas y mas mientras empezaban a abandonar la tierra y lo que alguna ves fue su hogar pero tenian una mision que cumplir.

-Voy a vomitar!-exclamo Miguel tapandose la boca

Una vez que la nave estuvo fuera de la tierra, todos se prepararon para que su mision comenzara y activaron de velocidad luz y la nave desaparecio.

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
